Jugamos?
by PinknOz95
Summary: que se trae el chico maravilla entre manos? que quiere de ella? la hechicera no puede ceder ante este juego, o si? lemon 7u7


**HELLO!**

bueno, no me odien D: sé que no he terminado Engaña a tu novio, pero D: me entró el gusano de la creatividad y pues..no pude ignorarlo 'n.n

la cosa está así, esta historia ya la había publicado en otro lado (busquen el "fanfic" : **Abc Du Sexe** de **Mariniti** , es una recopilación de varios one-shots uff!) pero decidí modificarla un poco (con ayuda de un profesor...fue muy divertido xD) en fin...quiero compartirla aquí de ésta manera porque conseguí una especie de secuela c:

prometo terminar Engaña a tu novio (tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero les juro que algún día lo haré :'v)

en fin, espero lo disfruten 7u7 y pronto subiré la secuela, continuación, como quieran llamarle

pinknOz fuera c:

* * *

 **¿Jugamos?**

Amanecía, poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzó a despertar, y fui consiente de donde me encontraba. La mitad de mi cuerpo sentía un colchón, pero a partir de mi cintura hasta mi cabeza noté algo extrañamente suave pero firme al mismo tiempo; mis ojos aún se sentían pesados y mi cuerpo cansado en extremo, pero aun así hice el esfuerzo por ver donde me había quedado dormida.

Cuando los abrí, encontré a mi líder durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, su cabello yacía más desordenado de lo normal, debo admitir que se veía sexy así, sonreí ligeramente y comencé a recordar la situación que me trajo aquí

Todo comenzó esta tarde. Mis amigos y yo estábamos comiendo pizza, acabábamos de mandar a prisión al Dr. Luz, trabajo sencillo. Pero ese día había algo diferente, lo sentí en el momento en que Robin se sentó a mi lado, y no al lado de Star, donde habitualmente lo encuentras, al parecer fui la única que había notado ese ligero detalle. Todos hablábamos de lo ridículo que era aquél intento de villano, todo pintaba para ser un día normal, pero _eso_ tenía que pasar.

Durante la plática, a mi líder se le cayó algo, no recuerdo muy bien que era, mi mente estaba distraída, pero cuando se agachó a recoger ese objeto, sentí como su mano acariciar mi pierna. Me estremecí, pero no dije ni hice absolutamente nada. Durante el transcurso del día, no pasó nada relevante, mi pierna aún tenía la sensación de su caricia, parecía un día común y corriente, hasta que llegó la noche y tuve mi primer sueño con Robin:

 _Nos encontrábamos en la cama, él se encontraba arriba de mí, una de sus manos aprisionaba las mías, la otra acariciaba mi intimidad, me besaba para callar mis gemidos, sus labios ahora bajaban a mis pechos desnudos y fue cuando sentí sus dientes probando la dureza de mis pezones, mientras un par de dedos entraban en mí._

Desperté. Recuerdo que mi ropa interior se encontraba un tanto húmedo. Revisé el reloj. Aún era de madrugada. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de que el sueño se realizara. Decidí tomar una ducha rápida, despejar mi mente, y tratar de olvidar ese excitante sueño. Fue la ducha de agua fría más relajante que recuerdo haber tomado, desgraciadamente, al regresar a mi cama, no pude volver a dormir. Intente meditar y leer, nada. Volví a revisar el reloj… acababa de pasar una hora y media. ¡Qué diablos! No recordaba la última vez que el tiempo pasó tan lento.

Salí de mi cuarto con dirección a la cocina, tal vez la ducha me había relajado, pero no era suficiente, aún no podía sacar al chico maravilla de mi cabeza, así que la última alternativa que tenía era tomar té. Una vez que mi bebida se encontraba lista, me encaminé a la sala a contemplar Jump city, que, a la mitad de la noche, se veía preciosa. Por un momento imaginé a todas las personas que se encontraban dormidas, regresando a sus casas después de una larga jornada de trabajo, felices de haber pasado la noche en compañía de sus amigos o amantes. Amantes. Es curioso que hace unas semanas, esa palabra no causaba tanto alboroto en mí, hasta que Robin comenzó este extraño juego.

Recordé en ese instante el sueño de hace unas pocas horas. Comenzaba a excitarme. Intenté dejar de pensar en eso, pero fue imposible, instintivamente dejé la taza de té medio vacía a un lado, y comencé a acariciar mis brazos, mi cuello, mis piernas. En ese momento, sentí un suave y cálido aliento sobre mi oreja, y unos dientes que rápidamente la aprisionaron. Supe inmediatamente quien era, así que no puse objeción. Me di la vuelta, y ahí estaba. No pudimos resistirlo más y unimos nuestros labios con desesperación. Al percatarme de que encontrábamos en la sala, nos tele transporte a mi habitación. A pesar de eso, nuestro beso nunca fue interrumpido, por el contrario, cada vez se intensificaba más y más. Inconscientemente fuimos caminando hasta mi cama, donde suavemente nos recostó. Lo abracé por la espalda, no me había percatado de que sólo tenía puesto el pantalón del pijama. Nos faltaba oxígeno, así que separamos ligeramente nuestras bocas, y volvimos a vernos a los ojos. Se sentó a un lado de mí para que pudiera quitarme el camisón, y al hacerlo, él sonrió. Robin volvió a besarme, pero más delicadamente, como si quisiera saborearme poco a poco, primero los labios, mi barbilla y mi cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas de manera lenta, comencé a soltar pequeños gemidos. Nunca me había sentido tan excitada. Mis manos se volvieron a su espalda, era tan suave, poco a poco fui bajándolas hasta encontrar sus pantalones y despojarlo de éstos. Lo único que separaba nuestros cuerpos de la completa interacción de piel con piel era mi ropa interior, así que la retiré de mi cuerpo. Quería sentirlo, explotar de placer, nada iba a impedirlo.

Sus labios siguieron bajando, mientras sus manos subían. Primero, sentí sus dientes aprisionar uno de mis pezones, gemí de placer y dolor, un riquísimo dolor. Después sentí como empezaba a acariciar la parte más privada de mi cuerpo, solo superficialmente. Todo aquello era simplemente delicioso. A pesar de eso, no era suficiente para mi cuerpo, quería sentirlo todavía más, si es que era posible. De un momento a otro, me dio la vuelta, ahora me encontraba boca abajo en mi propia cama, y empecé a sentir como pequeños besos recorrían mi espalda, mientras un par de dedos entraban en mi intimidad. Sentí la presión de sus dedos en mí, no los movía, estaban quietos, disfrutando mi interior. Comencé a pedir más, así que él empezó a mover sus dedos, primero alrededor, explorando el lugar donde se encontraban, hasta que los movió de adentro para fuera. Seguí mordiendo la almohada, eso era delicioso. Siguió así por un tiempo, cuando al fin los sacó completamente, solté un suspiro ¡Demonios! Nunca había sentido tanto placer, aunque era demasiado pronto para hablar, porque inmediatamente su miembro entró en mí con firmeza. Ambos soltamos un gemido intenso. Al igual que hizo con sus dedos, se quedó quieto unos instantes, y poco a poco se movió dentro y fuera de mí, lentamente, nuestras respiraciones se agitaron. Sus manos pasaron de estar en mi cadera, una fue a aprisionar uno de mis pechos y la otra se colocó en mi cuello, haciéndome levantar, mi espalda sentía su pecho. En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el eco de nuestros gemidos, cada vez íbamos incrementando nuestra velocidad, sentía sus manos apretando con intensidad mi piel, estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax, sentía el mío a centímetros de mí, cuando Robin de pronto se detuvo. Salió de mí repentinamente y me susurró:

-Date vuelta, quiero verte a los ojos en _ese_ momento.

Sabía a lo que se refería, así que le obedecí. Me acosté, mientras sentía temblar mis piernas, y él se acostó sobre mí, y lentamente volvió a colocarse dentro de mí, y esa deliciosa presión en _esa_ parte de mi cuerpo volvió a inundarme, comenzó rápido en esta ocasión; mis manos fueron a parar a su espalda, rasguñándola por completo. Sus ojos se habían dilatado, no dejaba de observarme, su mirada me excitaba, se mordía sus labios, me tomó el rostro y volvió a besarme, fue tan salvaje y excitante, quería cada vez más. Y ahí estaba nuevamente, la sensación de llegar a mi punto máximo, lo vi a los ojos y exploté de placer. Sentí que eso duró una eternidad, esa sensación de liberación, combinada con placer me llenó completamente. Segundos después, él se unió a esa sensación, soltando de sus labios, lo que parecía un gruñido. Al final, se recostó sobre mi pecho, jugando discretamente con mi pezón derecho, aún sin salir de mí. Sentí como me iba quedando dormida, y como él no me dejaba respirar, él también lo notó, así que se movió para que pudiera acostarme en su pecho. Lo último que recuerdo fue que sentí como una de mis sabanas cobijaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos.


End file.
